rainbowmagicfandomcom-20200213-history
Sweet Fairies
4 April 2013 25 February 2014 |series = 19th |special thanks = Narinder Dhami (Lottie, Clara) Sue Mongredien (Esme, Layla) Rachel Elliot (Coco, Madeleine, Nina)}} The Sweet Fairies (U.S name: Sugar & Spice Fairies) are the 19th series and represent different sweets and treats, and are responsible for making sure they taste nice and aren't ruined. Sweets, such as chocolate and cake, will taste and look horrible without the fairies' magic. There are seven Sweet fairies and they are: Lottie the Lollipop Fairy, Esme the Ice Cream Fairy, Coco the Cupcake Fairy, Clara the Chocolate Fairy, Madeleine the Cookie Fairy, Layla the Candyfloss Fairy and Nina the Birthday Cake Fairy. They are helpers of Honey the Sweet Fairy. Problem It's Kirsty's birthday and Rachel has come to visit. At the start of their holiday, Kirsty's Aunt Harri comes to visit, bringing lots of sweets and chocolate but to their dismay, they taste horrible. More problems happen as the two take a tour around Candy Land and as Kirsty's birthday comes closer, will they be able to save sweets for everyone? Jack Frost's Poem I have a plan to cause some strife, And use those fairies to change my life. I'm going to take their charms away, And make my dreams come true today! I'll build a castle made of sweets, And spoil the fairies' silly treats. I just don't care how much they whine, Their cakes and lollies will be mine! The Fairies Lottie the Lollipop Fairy (aka Lisa the Lollipop Fairy) Lottie was introduced to the girls when Honey the Sweet Fairy took them to Fairyland. She has fluffy blonde hair and wears a colourful green and pink dress and sandals. Without her magic, lollipops will taste horrible. Esme the Ice Cream Fairy Esme was hiding under a paper hat when the girls saw her again. She has long black hair, wears a t-shirt in pastel colours, jeans and high tops. Without her magic, ice cream will melt and taste like nothing. Coco the Cupcake Fairy Coco was in a cupcake case when the girls found her. She has red hair in an updo sprinkled with hair jewels, wearing a white vest and a ruffled pink skirt. Without her magic, cupcakes and baking will all go wrong. Clara the Chocolate Fairy Clara was seen in Candy Land when the girls went to visit on a tour. She has long blonde hair and wears a dress with leggings. Without her magic, chocolate will taste horrible. Madeleine the Cookie Fairy (aka Madeline the Cookie Fairy) Madeleine appeared to the girls from inside a cookie cutter. She has blonde hair in a ponytail, wears a cardigan and colourful harem pants with trainers. Without her magic, cookies will look and taste terrible. Layla the Candyfloss Fairy (aka Layla the Cotton Candy Fairy) Layla flew along with the girls as they sped down a helter-skelter together. She has a blonde bob dip dyed pink and wears a jacket, a pink dress and ballet pumps with socks. Without her magic, candyfloss won't be very nice. Nina the Birthday Cake Fairy Nina was hiding behind a blob of icing from Kirsty's birthday cake. She wears a camisole, a skirt and sandals and has long dark hair. Without her magic, birthday cakes will be ruined like Kirsty's. Trivia *They reveal to be helpers of Honey the Sweet Fairy. *Like the Pop Star Fairies, the Sweet Fairies are the second series to have the first three objects retrieved in one day. *The adventures of all 7 Sweet Fairies happen over a course of just 3 days! *This is the last series to feature books written by Sue Mongredien. *They have similar jobs to the Candy Land Fairies. *They share the group name for the Candy Land Fairies' US equivalent, however they are not related. *The Fairy Annual 2014 features factfiles on all 7 fairies. Who is your favourite Sweet fairy? Lottie Esme Coco Clara Madeleine/Madeline Layla Nina Category:Sweet Fairies Category:Characters Category:S Category:Fairies Category:Series Category:Fairies that are published Category:Fairies in sets of seven Category:Fairies appeared in Old RM Cover Category:Sweets series Category:2013